


The Prince and the pissed off stablehand

by JustATaste



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Class Differences, Equestrian, F/M, Horseback Riding, M/M, Multi, No One Wanted This, They are all gay, but I love dem, dey hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATaste/pseuds/JustATaste
Summary: Grantaire hates the rich and powerful. And when Enjolras comes into his life trying to change things; while being a rich and powerful person, Grantaire just wants him to fuck off (along with the horse he rode in on)-Or the equestrian au no one wanted but I needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 11 am while throwing up every ten seconds so don't blame me if it sucks.

Shoveling horse shit wasn't exactly an ideal job.

But it payed money, and heaven knows Grantaire needed that.

It wasn't just shoveling horse shit, the manager -a sourly looking man named Combeferre- had stated when Grantaire had suggested that it was. 

According to him, it was Grantaire's job to look after not only 1,000 pound animals, but the building that they lived in.

But if you asked Grantaire what he did for a living he would simply reply "I look after animals that signify wealth; that people buy to show off, but never look after because that would show that they care. And I've never met a rich person who does."

Sure you could say that Grantaire was bitter. Bitter because he had rode horses at his grandparents farm before he had gotten reason for his distaste.

When his mother had died, his abusive father would ship him off to his grandparents farm. Not that Grantaire was complaining. They had 5 roosters, a few dairy cows, around 29 pigs, and 2 plow horses named King and Mango. 

The day King let you ride him was the day that pigs flew and his dad said he loved him. So whenever Grantaire would sneak out to ride; he would give King an apple to pay him for keeping his secret, and go over to Mango. 

While King was older than Grantaire by 5 years, being a strong 20 year old horse, Mango was 6 years old, but had the energy of a colt. 

Grantaire trusted Mango more than he trusted everybody in his life combined. 

Mango was sweet and kind, while being strong and tough at same time. They had became best friends the first day Grantaire had arrived at the farm. 

Grantaire was still upset over his mothers death, and had wanted a quiet place to cry. 

He had saw that King was out in the field so he went in the barn seeking refuge and came to see Mango in his stall looking pissed. When you first meet Mango he comes off as rude and aggressive, but in reality he's a giant teddy bear. 

Grantaire had sat himself down on a haystack and cried and cried. Over his moms death, his dads punches, and life in general.

Now you could say Grantaire had made it up, or it only happened in his imagination due to the grief; but rest assured it happened.

Mango had reached down and set his head on Grantaire shoulder. Now it may seem like a simple gesture, but it meant the world to Grantaire. 

Grantaire had told Mango everything. 

And from that point on they were inseparable. Grantaire would take Mango out riding at midnight knowing that his grandparents would disapprove if they knew. Grantaire would save up his money to buy Mango treats and riding gear. 

The most important thing Grantaire had bought though was an engraved bridle for him. 

It was a dark yellow and read "Mango, my best friend."

It wasn't as expensive as some of the other stuff, but Grantaire loved that bridle as much as Mango did. 

Mango and Grantaire were a team. They stuck together and protected each other. 

So when his grandparents farm was bought by coal miners, and the animals would have to be killed; Grantaire put up a fight.

He begged his grandparents to let him buy Mango, to keep him, and to love him, but his grandparents were getting old, and Grantaire was only 15. 

And they told him that they belonged to the farm. So when the farm got bought so did all the animals. 

There was nothing Grantaire could do. 

So he sold all the tack except the custom bridle. Grantaire was never going to get rid of it. 

And the day he patted Mango goodbye was the last time Grantaire had ever cried.

He was 15 then, and he's 27 now. 

Things have changed. Grantaire has gotten stronger. He's 6'1 now, and lifting hay has done him some good. He's also cut his father from his life, the last time he saw him was at his granddads funeral. 

Two things have stayed the same. Grantaire hasn't cried since he left Mango, and he still had a deep loathing for wealthy people. 

But he was broke and when his friend Éponine had suggested working with her, he knew he really didn't have an option. 

So he filled out an application, and had be told he would start as soon as possible.

He's worked there for 4 months now. Seeing horse come and go; leaving a mark on him even though he tried to stay rough and rude. 

And he was rough and rude. To people anyway. To horses he became almost as sweet as sugar. 

So when they heard that the stable was being used to host a big computation, Combeferre had asked Grantaire to stay in the backgrounds and not be rude to anyone. 

So as the day were more rich people arrived neared, Grantaire had shut himself away from others completely. He did what he was told, and only talked to Éponine.

He was bracing himself for all the self control he would need to not punch a trust fund kid in the face.

He wasn't sure he was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was high this time so it's apparent that I'm only going to add to this when I'm high or sick, so be ready for consent updates.

It wasn't Enjolras's fault that he was born into a rich and status hungry family. 

His mother came from a long line of business savvy pricks and his father was a rulthless politician.

Enjolras didn't hate his family. He knew that with the opinions he held he should, but he really didn't. 

They left him to his own thoughts and if anything encouraged his way of thinking. 

His father knew that Enjolras could one day become very popular with the way he thought, and he wasn't going to do anything to stop his child from becoming powerful.

His mother didn't mind the way he was, as long as he didn't say anything bad about her or her up and coming company. 

So they let him speak his mind as long as it didn't involve them. 

His mother was the one the one to suggest going to an horse auction.

She was the one who told him about how some horses were treated if they weren't good for something.

So he went. And he didn't like what he saw. Horses old and young sold off to be brutally slaughtered. 

Enjolras wasn't a horse fan before but after seeing these poor starving beautiful creatures treated this way; everything changed. 

He wanted to protect these wonderful animals. 

To be truthful it scared him that something so powerful could be controlled by something so not. 

And he wanted to protect them. So starting that day he tried. 

He fought with owners telling them about the horrors that their horse would go through if they sold them to random people, but to them it was about the biggest buck.

These horses meant nothing to them. But he still tried.

He kept going to sales and even ended up buying a horse. 

The horses name was was Bubbles but due to pride Enjolras called her Bubs. 

He hired Bubs the best care takers and spoiled the horse. 

As Bubs had a bad leg, she could barely walk; let alone someone ride her, so on Enjolras's 16 birthday his parents surprised him with another horse.

The horse was a tall black horse named Cassius. 

Enjolras couldn't deny that Cassius was a good horse, but he was bought from a stable that only treated their good horses with care, and worked all their horses to hard.

So in spite Enjolras called Cassius 'Cash' for short.

He grew to love Bubs and Cash more than most people. 

He continued to gain popularity in the equestrian community due to his respect for horses, but for his talent for riding.

He also met some people whom he would now call his best friends.

That had formed a 'club' that talked (ranted more like) about injustice, intolerance, and horse treatment.

And when his close friend Combeferre suggested he compete in a show the stable he worked at annually hosted; Enjolras couldn't say no to seeing his best friend and getting to talk about treatment of others (and horses).


	3. Chapter 3

Just seeing every rich boy prance around made Grantaire's blood boil. 

Some seemed to not know how lucky they were, while others knew it and flaunted it about. 

So far Grantaire had kept to himself and didn't speak unless spoken to. 

There had been a close call when a boy named Montparnasse had flirted with Éponine shamelessly. 

Éponine had looked truly uncomfortable, and Grantaire was about two seconds from punching him, when Éponine had gave him a slap of her own.

Grantaire kept recalling that, and how close he was to beating up the man. 

Grantaire knew he would win the fight, he boxes, along with many other activities.

But he didn't want to risk losing his job, because no matter how mad he got, Grantaire knew he needed it. 

~~~~~ 

Four days before the first day of the competition started, these fliers started drifting around the stable. 

Something about a club called the Les Amis de l'ABC. They supposedly wanted to improve the way people kept and treated horses.

Grantaire called bullshit on that because at least half of the fliers were close enough for a horse to get at. 

Most horses wouldn't find a good meal with the paper, but Grantaire knew of a couple horses that could gladly chew on anything.

So Grantaire had taken off about 30 filers so the horses didn't actually die from ink poisoning, when he felt a tap on his shoulder that somehow was able to be passive aggressive. 

Without turning around Grantaire asked "I'm kind of busy so unless you're going to help me stack hay I'd suggest you fuck off."

A strong and firm voice that Grantaire could listen to for hours replied "you're the person who's been taking off all our fliers."

Rolling his eyes Grantaire turned to see a man glaring down at him. 

And what a man he was. He had wavy golden hair, that seemed to glisten in the sunlight, and sharp piercing ocean blue eyes that should look fake, but somehow looked perfect in comparison to the mans hair. 

'Jesus fucking christ' Grantaire thought. 'I'm going to get into a fight with the most beautiful man on earth.' 

Grantaire decided to play it cool even though every part of his body felt like it was ok fire and shot back "and you're the man who's been endangering these horses."

 

The man took a step back with a confused look before curling up his nose (Grantaire would go to the grave saying that that was the cutest thing he'd ever see) before rolling his shoulders back and snapping back "endangering your horses? How are we doing that?" The man took a flier from a stack he was holding and practically shoved it in Grantaire's face. " I would assume you would know we advocate for not only the well being of people everywhere, but the well being of horses too!" 

Pushing the paper out of his face Grantaire sneered. "For someone who wants all horses to be safe and healthy, you would hopefully know know that ink isn't really good for horses. I've only taken down the ones that horses could get to and harm themselves." Grantaire took in the mans almost in rage face before continuing, "don't say you preach for the well being of horses; then get mad at me for making sure the horses are well." 

Grantaire quickly walked away before he lost his control and put his hands in the mans hair and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

With an opportunity like this Enjolras wasn’t going to sleep until everyone who’s ever stepped foot inside these stables, knew about their cause.

 

  It wasn’t hard getting the word spread. The group held outside meetings on one of the picnic tables outside and invited everyone they saw to come listen, and they put up more fliers than they could count.

 

So it was a problem when fliers randomly started disappearing.

 

Enjorlas had asked Combeferre if he or the stable had anything to do with it, and Combeferre had said that they hadn’t. 

 

It was just another thing to add onto Enjolras’s reasons to be stressed list.

  1. The first day of the competitions is getting closer.
  2. His parents are coming
  3. Bubs is getting sicker
  4. Half of their fliers are missing.



 

So, when Enjolras went out to put the fliers up again (it was the third time) and he saw a man with stacking hay with a pile of crumpled up fliers by him, Enjolras’s face turned as red as his coat.

 

Staying calm, he walked over and tapped the slightly shorter man on the shoulder.

 

Without turning around, the man said in a smooth tenor voice “unless you’re going to help me stack hay, I’d suggest you fuck off”.

 

Getting more pissed off Enjolras shook his head and replied “you’re the person who’s been taking off all our fliers”

 

The man snorted before turning around and- wow. Wow wow wow Enjolras thought. His luck. His fucking luck would make this man very attractive. Very damn attractive. And shit he was saying something.

 

“you’re the man who’s been endangering these horses”

 

That shocked Enjolras in to remembering that oh yeah, this guy is a dick.

 

Rolling his shoulders and trying to remain calm, (even though this guy made it very hard it plenty of ways. Very hard.) he replied his voice leaking with anger “Endangering your horses?’ Enjolras grabbed a flier and practically shoved it into the guys face “I would assume you would know we advocate for not only the wellbeing of people everywhere, but the wellbeing of horses too!”

 

The guy sneered before shoving the flier out of his face and replying “For someone who wants all horses to be safe and healthy, you would know that ink isn’t really _good_ for horses. I’ve only taken the down the ones that horses could get to and harm themselves. Don’t say you preach for the wellbeing of horses; then get mad at me for making sure the horses are well.

 

Then the man shoved past and left and slightly dazed Enjolras and a whole lot of shit that was about to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me comments and kudus you cowards.


End file.
